(Hidden love)
by google.ppgzrrbz
Summary: esta historia trata de cuando las chicas son personas normales y van a un curso de verano donde muy pronto descubrirán un secreto que estuvo oculto durante mucho tiempo que cambiara sus vidas ¿descubrirán el secreto?¿encontraran a los rrbz? descúbranlo leyendo esta historia.
1. el comienzo chat 1

_HOLA MI NONBRE ES HELENYER CONOCIDA COMO (HELEN) ESTA ES LA PRIMERA VEZ QUE HAGO UNA HISTORIA DE LAS PPGZ Y RRBZ ESTOI ANSIOSA ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE BAY*_

**_miyako/momoko/koaru=hermanas (pero no lo saben), edad; miyako:16/momoko:16/koaru:17.**

**Descripción miyako: rubia, ojos azul celeste**, **cabello suelto enrollado en las puntas por la cintura con pollina, cara angelical, diosa del estilo.**

**Descripción momoko: peli naranja, ojos rosa raros, cabello suelto liso total por las caderas con un flequillo, cara perfilada, maestra de los dulces.**

**Descripción koaru: pelinegra, ojos esmeralda, cabello amarrado rizo ondulado por los hombros, cara hermosa, campeona del deporte.**

**_Cierto día en vacaciones una joven llamada miyako vivía muy sola con su abuelita siendo separada de sus padres y hermanas a los dos años de edad de pronto tocaron la puerta "to, to, to"…... abre la abuela diciendo**

**_Abuela: buenas tardes que desea señor?**

**_Señor: buenos días doña estamos pasando por cada casa a participarle a la gente que va a haber un curso de verano donde sus hijos e hijas podrán asistir desde 14-18 años estarán hay por tres meses disfrutando del ambiente y habrá un curso de música las habitaciones están a su servicio hay comida, posada, distracciones, compañerismo y está protegido de cualquier peligro para que ninguno de ellos pueda salir a centro campo (se encuentra en medio del campo) con un monto de 7 millones ¿Qué dice usted?**

**_Sale miyako de quien sabe dónde y contesta claro que "acepto".**

**_abuela:¡ ¡MIYAKO!**

**_miyako: diga abuela querida (decía con cara de "yo no fui"). **

**_abuela: haga silencio señorita;(miyako pone mala cara) ahora volviendo al tema señor "claro que si así veo y vivo lo que se siente estar sola por unos tres meses (de pronto la abuela volteo a ver a miyako, pero esta a su vez venia llegando con sus maletas asía su abuela diciendo: _miyako: nos vemos en tres meses abuelita (decía con una gran sonrisa). _ Abuela: esta es mi nieta no la pierda de vista ni un segundo es una chica muy imperativa así que cuidado (decía la abuela con una mirada destructora hacia el señor). _señor: si si si tranquila bueno vámonos ya de una vez. (Con ganas de irse rápido). miyako: bendición abuelita ten por seguro que disfrutare al máximo (decía con una sonrisa de hacer alguna travesura maléfica). _ Abuela: dios te bendiga hija y seguro que yo también me divertiré. _ miyako: adiós…-decía con un rostro triste, mientras por dentro rebosaba de alegría. **

**_la abuela movía su mano en sentido de despedida mientras su nieta se alejaba; cuándo ya iba un tanto lejos esta se arranco su prenda de vestir teniendo una fabulosa abajo saca su t.l.f.n y dice "ya es hora"-desde el t.l.f.n se escucha que alguien grita "mega genial".**

_**_mientras en otra parte de la ciudad de** saltadilla….._

**_En casa de la familia akatsutmi (bueno donde solo vive una madre y su hija momoko) se toca el timbre "tin, tín" abre la madre diciendo: buenas tardes.-.-decía la madre sin esposo sin a ver mirado si quiera al señor. **

** _señor: buenos días señora estamos pasando por cada casa a participarle a la gente que va a haber un curso de verano donde sus hijos e hijas podrán asistir desde 14-18 años estarán hay por tres meses disfrutando del ambiente y habrá un curso de música las habitaciones están a su servicio hay comidad, posada, distracciones, compañerismo y está protegido de cualquier peligro para que ninguno de ellos pueda salir a centro campo (se encuentra en medio del campo) con un monto de 7 millones ¿qué dice usted? **

**La madre: claro que si me gustaría ir con usted.-reía coquetamente como si fuera con ella.**

**Señor: han han… esta oferta es solo para hijos e hijas de 14-18 años.-dijo borrando la sonrisa de aquella señora. **

**La madre: ok, ok, ok momoko llamaba melodiosamente a su hija o (casi sirvienta, a pesar de todo esta madre quería lo mejor para su hija). **

**_diga señora madre.-hablaba con mucho respeto la hija.**

**_la madre: esta es mi hija se llama momomko, hija quieres ir a un curso de verano estarás hay por tres meses disfrutando del ambiente y habrá un curso de música las habitaciones están a tu servicio hay comida, posada, distracciones, compañerismo y quizás hay conozcas a tu F.N (futuro novio).**

**_momoko: claro madre aprenderé y me divertiré bastante pero en cuanto a f.n no lose.**

**_la madre: muy bien yo te iré a hacer las maletas mientras que tu ¡VAS A LOVARME ESOS PLATOS!-decía gritando. Y usted señor pase y siéntese en nuestra hermosa y ordenada casa.**

**__mientras en otra parte de la ciudad de saltadilla…. _**

**En casa de la familia matsubara un padre y su hija practicaban lucha ya que aquel padre vivía y le encantaba ese trabajo un buen dia escuchan una voz desde afuera de su casa diciendo:**

**Señor: buenas tardes, quisiera hablar con la señora de la casa.- a su vez el padre sale y dice: **

**Padre: que se le ofrece señor.**

**_señor: buenos días señor estamos pasando por cada casa a participarle a la gente que va a haber un curso de verano donde sus hijos e hijas podrán asistir desde 14-18 años estarán hay por tres meses disfrutando del ambiente y habrá un curso de música las habitaciones están a su servicio hay comida, posada, distracciones, compañerismo y está protegido de cualquier peligro para que ninguno de ellos pueda salir a centro campo (se encuentra en medio del campo) con un monto de 7 millones ¿qué dice usted? **

**_el padre: bueno… no es mala idea.-llama= hija ven acá. **

**_ya voy.- decía la joven por nombre koaru. **

**Esta llega al lado de su padre y este dice: esta es mi hija koaru.**

**_!que hay señor ¡.- decía muy ruda la joven.**

**_El padre: hija quieres ir a un curso de verano estarás hay por tres meses disfrutando del ambiente y habrá un curso de música las habitaciones están a tu servicio hay comida, posada, distracciones, compañerismo.**

**_koaru: odio los campos no iré.-se da la vuelta.**

**_el padre: muy bien vamos a hacer las maletas. **

**_koaru: pero yo dije que no.-decía con voz finita.**

**_el padre: no importa a si conoces a chicas y te vuelves mas femenina vamos.- la agarra por el brazo y dice: pase convive con confianza.-le decía al señor.**

**_Asi las tres chicas se dirigían al curso de verano sin saber lo que les esperaba…. _**

Con miyako **el mayordomo le abre la puerta de la Limo a la señorita esta a su vez agradece *mientras el mayordomo decía: señorita llegamos a su destino, cuídese mucho por favor. **

**_Miyako: adiós healton.-dijo despidiéndose con la mano*por fin llego al campamento, están grande por donde empiezo aah voy a preguntar dónde voy a dormir.-dijo mientras caminaba con su equipaje era una maleta azul celeste *!aaah fuera avispa fuera¡. **

Con momoko

**_momoko: bueno madre creo que tengo todo listo.-dijo cargando un bolso y una maleta rosada. **

**_la mama: cuídate momoko y diviértete mucho y no te acuestes tan tarde. **

**_momoko: mama ya déjame en paz me acostare lo más tarde será a las 10:00, ¿te parece?-dijo esta abrazando a su madre y esta le correspondió su abrazo con mucho gusto…**

**_la mama: hay se buena con tu futuro pa… digo con tu futuro guía del campamento jeje.-dijo esta agitando sus manos con desesperación disimulando como si fuera nada fuera pasado*bueno ya basta de entretenernos sube de una vez George te está esperando*. **

**_momoko: si mama se nota.-dijo mirando como este estaba de lo más relajado escuchando música*¡George vámonos ya.-dijo subiendo sus cosas al auto y entrando al mismo*adiós mami te voy a extrañar mucho cuídate. **

**_La mama: to también te voy a extrañar mucho te voy a estar llamando adiós, chaooo. **

**_Momoko: aah –suspira- esta con alegría-será bueno salir de la misma rutina, ¿Cómo será todo por allá?, Y ahora qué hago? *ah escuchare música algo de música.-dijo colocándose unos audífonos y poco a poco la chica fue cayendo en un profundo sueño hasta que se durmió por completo.**

Con kaoru

**_kaoru: Noooo papa nooo no quiero ir. **

**_el padre: si iras prefieres 3 meses en el campamento divirtiéndote ooooo 3 meses sin deportes, ni videojuegos, yyy usaras una falda; tú lo decides hija.  
>_kaoru: Quee nooo.-dijo está dando vuelta dentro de su casa como un mosquito sin escapatoria *sin videojuegos, ni deportes y usando asco una falda por cuánto tiempo papa.<strong>

**_el padre: por tres meses exactamente.**

**_kaoru: está bien papa, está bien iré solo por no querer usar una tonta falda, pero no tengo nada preparado ni unas maletas. _el padre.-al instante el padre llego con sus maletas color verde y un bolso negro *quien dijo que no hija. _kaoru: papa quieres que me valla rápido de aquí.-dijo está bajando un poco la cabeza con un poco de rabia *seguramente quieres adelantarte para subir de nivel.** **_el padre: claro que no hija además, yo te deje ganar. _Kaoru: jaja ya quisieras tú. _padre: bueno ya ve al auto que te esperan. _ kaoru: está bien papi, te voy a estar llamando y estaré pendiente por si acaso haces trampa.** ** _padre: no te preocupes, chao hija te quiero mucho. _kaoru: yo también papi.-dijo está subiendo al carro e irse. _el padre: claro que hare trampa, nunca lo sabrá.**

** Bueno este fue el chat 1 espero que les haya gustado déjenme reviews pliss pronto subiré el chat 2 tan rápido como trabaje mi mente bay los quiero.*  
><strong>


	2. conociendo chat 2

**Hola a todos disculpen que no subí el chat 2 en diciembre es que esos días la pase muy ocupada, aunque yo no celebro la navidad; igualmente aquí está el esperado**.

Con miyako

_miyako: en que estaba yo antes de que viniera esa avispa *pensando* no, espera, si, aah en donde voy a dormir, no lo se; le voy a preguntar a ese chico.-decia mientras caminaba hacia él.

_miyako: *gritando* oye niño espera no te vayas por favor. Decía esta cuando de pronto tropezó con una piedra.

_Chico: Estas bien.- decía este mientras se agachaba recogiendo a la joven.

_miyako: si creo que sí. Decía sin a ver mirado si quiera al chico.

_chico: juuuus *suspira* menos mal. ¿Tú me estabas llamando?

_miyako: a si estoy buscando donde se instala uno para el dormitorio es que acabo de llegar.

_chico: bueno queda por…

_miyako: tiiin, tiiin, tiiin *celular* ay lo siento déjame atender *hablando por teléfono-halo, hola healton, enserio, están importante, bueno donde estas, ok ya voy adiós.

_miyako: lo siento me tengo que ir adiós.- decía apresurada.

_chico: espera no te vayas dime tu nombre.- decía gritando.

_miyako: lo siento me tengo que ir adiós.- dijo está corriendo, dejando en el rostro del muchacho una gran tristeza. (jajaja quizás este pensó que ya tan rápido se la iba a cuadrar jeje).

Mientras miyako iva llegando donde la dejo la Limo ve a healton hay esperándola.

_healton: señorita miyako ya encontré donde va a dormir esta es la dirección- le da una carta con la dirección.

Con momoko Mientras momoko dormía plácidamente el auto se para, fue un paro impensable esto hace que la chica caiga del asiento al suelo y haga que se despierte .

_momokoː ayyyyy que paso aquí.

_Georgeː señorita akatsumy ya hemos llegado asu destino ¿en donde estaʔ

_momokoː aquí estoy .-dijo asu vez levanto el brazo izquierdo estando aun en el piso.

_Georgeː a que bien esta hay,*reflexionando* un momento que esta asiendo en el piso?

_momoko: noooo nada, nada mas estoy probando si el piso es mas cómodo que el asiento *sarcasmo*

_George : aah y supongo que si lo es verdad?

_momoko: NOO CLARO QUE NO LO ES.-se para del piso enojada.

Una vez que momoko sale del carro George dice: la estare llamando por si necesita algo cuidese adiós.

_ momoko: adiós esta bien nos vemos – momoko estaba caminando tranquilamente observando el campamento hasta que sintió una mano en su hombro- aah quien fue ese –decía preocupada dándose la vuelta- estaré alerta .y empieza a caminar de espalda cuando de , repente BOOM choca con alguien .

_momoko :ahh lo siento lo siento lo siento-de repente se dio la vuelta para ver con quien tropezó se quedo paralizada viéndoles sus exóticos ojos y dice- oye eres lin…digo me puedes decir donde me puedo instalar *sonrojada*.

_Chico : no te preocupes bueeno puedes hablar con aquella señora para que indique cuál es tu habitación.

_ Momoko: gracias gracias *desesperada y rápidamente va al lugar señalado.

_chico: oye yo te iba decir que….- decía este cuando se dio cuenta que la joven se avía ido.

Con kaoru

Del gran carro bajo una joven pelinegra con cara de aburrimiento y un poco de enojo.

_kaoru: bueno chaoo nos vemos en tres largos meses.

_chofer :está bien señorita cuídese adiós.

_kaoru: y ahora que hago en este lugar –decía está mirando asqueada el lugar –aah debería de ver en donde voy a dormir ¿pero en donde? Aver a quien inútil le pregunto-dijo mientras buscaba con la vista a alguien a quien preguntar.

_ chico: oye preciosura necesitas algo –dijo este acercándose a la chica con mirada seductora –

_kaoru: estoy buscando a un inútil pero como eres la única persona que veo por aquí, te preguntare donde puedo hallar una habitación.

_chico: bueno lindura mi habitación esta disponible para cuando tu quieras –decia levantando una ceja.

_kaoru: la chica procedió rápidamente en un ligero y a la vez un movimiento algo brusco le da una gran pisada dejando al chico asombrado con un gran dolor en el pie_ ESTUPIDO PERVERTIDO NO TE ACERQUES A MI ,O LA PROXIMA VEZ TENDRAS UN OJO MORADO *asu vez la chica decidió retirarse para dirigirse al centro del campamento.

_chico : *el chico se quedo parado sobándose el pie mientras a su vez decía* woww esa chica es genial y fuerte , interesante.- decía con voz seductora.

Las chicas se dirigían al centro del campamento, es decir, hacia donde le comunicarían su habitación

_La directora: que desea usted señorita.

_miyako: bueno acabo de llegar y quisiera saber donde me instalo por favor.- decía con mucha educación.*de pronto llego corriendo una joven pelirroja;

_momoko: *suspirando agitada y cansada*._buenas disculpen por interrumpir pero quisiera saber donde consigo una habitación.

_miyako: tu también estas llegando?

_momoko: si tu también?

_miyako: así es, esta es la directora y nos mostrara cual es.

_kaoru: Dios mío que sea esta que sea esta. *suplicando*

_kaoru: hola necesito saber donde consigo una habitación lo más pronto posible.

_miyako/momoko: Tu también?-dicen al mismo tiempo con cara de impresión.

_la directora: bueno bueno, ya que las tres están buscando una habitación pueden seguirme.

La directora le va enseñando el lugar hasta que llegan a una habitación cerrada.

_la directora: bueno esta es su habitación; es una para las tres.-dice abriendo la cerradura con una llave.

_kaoru: ósea que voy a compartir habitación con ellas.-dice señalando mientras…

_miyako/momoko: vamos a compartir habitación!.-decían las dos.

_la directora: así es, espero que sean buenas compañeras aquí está la llave.-dice retirándose.

Las chicas entran al cuarto sin decir ni una palabra

_momoko: bien soy momoko akatsumi *presentándose*.

_miyako: mi nombre es miyako gokutiji mucho gusto.

_kaoru: y yo kaoru matsubara.

_momoko: oigan… ustedes no saben si aquí además de ser un campamento tiene otras cosas porque es enorme.

_miyako: bueno healton me dijo que hay otros cursos, por ejemplo: curso de música, curso de repostería, curso de hacer ropa, cursos de todo tipo de deportes entre otros.

_kaoru: genial un curso de deportes sabía que venir para acá no era una pérdida de tiempo *alegre con estrellas en los ojos*.

_kaoru: ahh si a mi dijeron que a partir del segundo día en el campamento harian pruebas de todo tipo.

_momoko: bueno entonces a partir de mañana empieza lo duro.

_miyako: si pero no nos preocupemos aun deberíamos desalojar nuestras cosas.

_momoko/kaoru.-asintieron *con la cabeza*. Las chicas empezaron a desalojar antes de que cayera la noche.

Mientras con los rrb Descripción: Un chico rubio, ojos azules, cara muy bonita con unas cuantas pecas, cuerpo de admirar, cabello con algunos mechones y edad de 17 años dice entrando a su habitación-

-¡Ay no lo puedo creer! Amigos apenas está empezando el campamento y ya paso algo que me tiene desesperado.-dice desesperado (obviamente).

-Cálmate Boomer.-dice un chico pelirrojo, ojos rojo raro, cara Hermosa, cuerpo atractivo, cabello con unos mechones y algunos pequeños que se ven adelante con su gorra roja, 17 años de edad.

-verdad Brick tiene razón siempre te pasa algo gafo.- dice un chico pelinegro, ojos verdes oscuros, cara linda, cuerpo perfecto, cabello con un gran mechón adelante, 18 años de edad.


	3. adaptandose chat 3

**Hola a todos y disculpen por tardar un poco porque estaba un poco enferma y como les prometí a partir de este capítulo los chat serán más largos disfrútenlo.**

_boomer: pero si supieran lo que me paso.- decía alterado.

_brick: a mí también me paso algo extraño pero no estoy tan desesperado .-decía mintiendo. _Butch: a mi… noo me pasa siempre, pero esta vez… *pensando* noo.

_brick: bueno arreglamos todo mañana empieza lo duro.

_boomer: si es cierto son las 5:45 pm. Upss la directora dijo que a las 6:00 pm iba a pasar por todas las habitaciones y tienen que estar durmiendo .-decía olvidado.

_Bucht: ay esa directora cree que somos bebes para dormir las horas requeridas.-dice fastidiado.

_brick: ¡y que esperamos a arreglar todo pero ya!.- inmediatamente los tres van a ordenar todo. Llamando : "Boomer recoge tu peluche"!.-dice brick mandando.

_boomer: ya voy por el.-dice apresurado.

_Bucht: que infantil eres Boomer.-de pronto brick le lanza a Bucht su balón favorito y este cae en el suelo al lado de Bucht.

_Bucht: ¡oye ten más cuidado con este balón! Ya mi bebe no llores, papa está aquí.-dice sentimentalmente.

_boomer: y dice que yo soy infantil.-y brick asintió.

Con las chicas

_momoko: ay.-suspira. Menos mal que ya terminamos de ordenar, ahora a lo principal.-inmediatamente va corriendo a buscar en su cajetín una gran barra de chocolate.

_kaoru: te gustan los dulces?

_momoko: que si me gustan? ¡Me encantan!.-dice emocionada.

_miyako: oigan quieren ver las pijamas que hice?.-dice mientras va llevando los atuendos.

_momoko: ¡Qué hermosos vestidos!

_kaoru: ¡¿vestidos?! ¡Ni muerta me los pongo!.-decía gritando.

_Miyako/momoko: ¿Por qué no?.- interrogan.

_kaoru: porque no me gustan!.

_miyako: tranquila tienen un short pegado.-dice calmando.

_momoko: genial. ¿Te gusta la moda verdad?

_miyako: ¡me encanta!.-dice emocionada.

_kaoru: bueno a mí me gusta hacer deportes, y en cuanto llegue mañana me apuntare al curso de deportes.-dice ilusionada.

_momoko/miyako: genial buena idea.

_momoko: yo hare el curso de repostería.-dice levantando un dedo.

_miyako: y yo hare el curso de costurera.-dice con ansia.

_kaoru: guau parece que mañana será un día especial para las tres.-dice sorprendida.

_momoko: ya lo creo.-dice convincente, cuando de pronto entra por la puerta la directora y dice:

_directora: oigan ustedes que hacen despiertas! No saben que la hora de dormir es a las 6:00 pm?

_kaoru: no. En realidad no lo sabíamos.

_miyako: somos nuevas.

_directora: pues lo siento mucho…¡acuéstense a dormir.-dice con una voz muy fuerte que hace que las chicas vayan a su cama rápidamente.

_directora: ahora a descansar mañana empieza lo fácil buajaja.- ríe maléficamente y a su vez se va y cierra la puerta para continuar.

Una vez con la luz apagada y cada una en su cama momoko dice:

_momoko: que sádica.- dice con escalos fríos.

_miyako: si es cierto pero si quiere que durmamos bueno, buenas noches.-a su vez las otras dos chicas se despiden con un "buenas noches". *Sin saber lo que les espera mañana*.

Una simple mañana tranquila (al menos para las tres chicas que duermen plácidamente) se escucha un pito sonar en su habitación…

_el pito: piiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii.-suena una voz fuerte.- que hace que las chicas se sienten en su cama aturdidas.

_kaoru: ¡qué demonios pasa!.-dice está enojada.

_directora: pasa que es hora del ejercicio ritual, tomen esto elijan.- dice mostrándoles monos de educación física y camisas con mangas.

Mientras que la directora hablaba ellas acabaron de ordenar su cama y se escucha una voz miyako muy asqueada.

_miyako: quiere que nos pongamos eso *asqueada*.-dice señalando hacia aquellos trajes.

_kaoru: genial yo agarro el verde *emocionada*, cálmate miyako solo es por hoy.

_la directora: en realidad esto se hará siempre todas las mañanas y llevaran el mismo uniforme.- decía contradiciendo.

_miyako: oh, no, no, no * * agitada.

_kaoru: ¡genial mejor!.- al mirar a miyako traumada dice: pero, pero hay varios colores y no será en todos los cursos.- dice aliviando.

_la directora: ese traje lo usaran en todas los cursos, menos en los que vienen con trajes y al salir se lo pondrán de nuevo.

_momoko: y… ¿Qué pasa si no?

_la directora: serán encerradas un día entero en un lugar alejado y solo ¿Por qué?

_momoko: curiosidad.- dice sacándosela de encima. "yo agarro el rosa".- va agarrando el traje rosa con las manos extendidas.

_miyako: ok, ok, ok yo me pondré el azul.- dice agarrándolo.

_la directora: muy bien las veo afuera.- dice saliendo y cerrando la puerta.

Una vez con la ropa

_miyako: unnn *pensando* no se ve tan mal, pero creo que a partir de ahora usare dos coletas.- dice amarrándose el cabello con dos coletas y su pollina.

_kaoru: por fin me siento viva! *grita* "pero... noo, estoy bien.

_momoko: genial. Aunque no me gustaría tener que usarlo casi siempre, pero usare el flequillo Asia atrás sí.

_miyako: ahora salgamos Asia afuera.

_momoko/kaoru: está bien vamos.

Al salir estaban todos afuera en un centro de educación física extremadamente grande, estaban en un círculo y el profesor dice del ejercicio ritual en medio.

_corriendo van aquellas tres chicas ya que iban a empezar el ejercicio, llegaron e inmediatamente se amoldaron y el profesor dice:

_Prof.: bienvenidos al primer día en el campamento soy el pro Luis y nos veremos todas las mañanas aquí, con hora inicial 7:00am puntuales.-dice mirando a las 3 chicas q llegaron de último. Empecemos… quédense así en círculos como están ahora para que no haiga personas atrás y yo las pueda ver.

_Prof. Luis: para empezar, lo más fácil y normal ¡A TROTAR TODOS Y CUANDO YO SUENE EL PITO CAMBIARAN DE DIRECCIÓN .

_momoko: bueno no están malo me parece bien.-dice trotando.

_miyako: si es muy divertido.-suena el pito y cambian de dirección.

_kaoru: es lo mejor del mundo ya estoy "piiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii", jus estoy acostumbrada, "piiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii,piiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii,piiiiiiiiiiiiii" .

_miyako: ahora si me morí-dice cansada y bajando de ritmo.

_momoko: al menos ya termino y no me estoy muriendo.

15 minutos después

_momoko: ¡me estoy muriendo! *lloriqueando* "porque me ponen a sufrir"

_miyako/kaoru: llorona-burlándose.

_kaoru: y solo por unas abdominales. Miyako asintió.

_Prof. Luis: bueno solo tardamos 20 minutos, es todo así que dirijan sus traseros a las inscribirse a los cursos nos vemos mañana, suerte y largo de aquí.

Momoko toma por los brazos a miyako y kaoru y sale corriendo a su habitación. _momoko: por fin escapamos –dice aliviada

_miyako: claro porque ya terminamos _dice obviamente

_kaoru: bueno empezando y ya el dio es genial y como dije voy al curso de deportes nos vemos –dice mientras se fue.

_miyako: ¡verdad! Adiós momo voy al curso de costura –dice agitando las manos.

_momoko: ¿Qué estoy haciendo aquí? Al curso de repostería –dice apresurada.

Con los chicos

_Brick: menos mal que termino y ese profesor y que iba a ver a todos y un niño me estaba tapando –decía cruzando los brazos.

_Bucht: si es cierto a mí y a Boomer también nos taparon.

_Boomer: bueno, bueno yo me voy hacia un curso-dice alejándose.

_Brick: si. Yo también tengo que hacer algo muy importante –dice agitando sus manos.

_Bucht: no me quedare aquí solo, al curso de deportes- caminando muy seguro.

**Gracias por leer el chat 3* y a por ti de la otra semana será más rápida y déjenme reviews con preguntas para yo responderle los quiero bay.**


End file.
